<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rainy Day by EmBeanWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039071">Rainy Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBeanWrites/pseuds/EmBeanWrites'>EmBeanWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Little Fluff, Tim is Red Robin, batfam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:33:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBeanWrites/pseuds/EmBeanWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: I’m just this has been done a hundred times but it’s my favorite way for the batboys to meet their s/o</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Red Robin/Reader, Tim Drake/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rainy Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Tim sighed, another rainy day in Gotham city. He was currently out on patrol on the southside waiting for anything interesting to happen. After making a few laps around the block and finding no trouble he perched up on a convenience store that had a pretty good view of a local park.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>After some time Tim couldn’t help but notice a young girl, probably his age, who was dancing in the rain. She seemed so care free and calm which was hard to be in Gotham. She was spinning around with her arms out, as if this was the first time she’s seen rain in 15 years. Tim could almost hear her laughing from where he was. She seemed strangely familiar, but Tim couldn’t place why. It was strangely refreshing to see someone so happy in Gotham. Sometimes Tim forgot that between all crime and late nights that Gotham did have some good in it.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tim crouched down to get a closer look, he watched her take a deep breath and start walking away from the park. He frowned for a moment, it was a slow night but seeing her made the night feel a little less boring. As if some higher power was listening to his thoughts Tim noticed that she had left her purse.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Quickly, he made his way down the building and picked up her bag. He jogged after her, hoping he wouldn’t scare her.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ma’am!” Tim shouted through the rain, she whipped around, soaking wet and smiled at him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Red Robin?” She asked, tilting her head. He gave her a smile and held out her bag.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I couldn’t help but notice you left your purse…” He looked down at her bag and noticed it was open and filled with...various leaves, sticks, and acorns. He looked back up at her and saw her face turning red. She reached out and grabbed her bag.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you.” She giggled. “I promise I’m not crazy, I’m an art student.” Tim smiled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Didn’t think you were crazy.” He whispered. For a moment the two stood out in the pouring rain just awkwardly smiling at each other. “Do you uhhh want me to walk you home? It’s late and Gotham can be pretty dangerous, so it may-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That would be very nice of you. Are you sure you don’t have a city to protect?” She mused, as she pushed some her wet hair behind her ear.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Technically you’re a citizen of the city, therefore making sure you get home safe is part of my job.” She laughed again and nodded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright, Red Robin. I live a couple blocks away.” She gestured forward and the two started walking.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, you’re an art student?” He asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, mainly 3D.” She held up her purse. “I’m working on a nature piece right now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That explains your bag, but why were you dancing in the rain.” She gasped and hit him on the shoulder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You saw that!” She stopped walking and threw her hands over her face. “Oh god, I’m so embarrassed.” She muttered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, no, don’t be embarrassed. I thought it was...different.” She groaned. “No! Not like weird different like good different. Fun different! Cute? It was a good different I promise!” She peaked out from behind her fingers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Cute?” She whispered, with a small smile. He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the ground.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, cute.” He decided to commit, worse comes to worse she didn’t know who he really was, so what’s the big deal. He half heartedly tried to convince himself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think you’re cute too,” She took her hands off her face and had a bright smile. “Red Robin.” She finished quickly as they continued walking. “So, would it be against some protocol if I asked questions about you?” She mused.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think it depends, what would you like to know?” He smiled at her, noticing they both were slowing down, anything to buy them more time in the rain.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you my age? I’m 22.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m 21.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you...go to school?” She asked tentatively.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, Gotham University.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait. So do I.” She smiled at him, with a look of knowing in her eyes. “I think you’re in my creative writing class.” He froze, that’s why he was so drawn to her, he sat behind her in class.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh no.” He murmured and gave her a nervous smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me, Red Robin.” She patted his arm and giggled. “But maybe you could help me edit my paper that’s due next week?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, anything to keep my secret safe.” He said with a wink, causing her to giggle. Bruce was going to have a cow when he found out about this, but Tim was hoping it would be worth it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And by her smile, it was going to be worth it.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>